Yancy State of Mind
by Fink-Floyd
Summary: Having been expelled from six schools, Percy Jackson has no choice left but to go to the toughest school in the States, Yancy Academy. There, he'll experience crazy students, fed-up teachers, and ridiculous clique wars. Highly inspired from the game "Bully" by Rockstar Games. Mortal AU. First Fanfic. Rated T just in case. I promise that this won't be your typical highschool AU.
1. Trouble will find me

**AN: As you can read in the summary, this story is highly inspired from the game _Bully_ by Rockstar. I'd recommend you check that out.  
** **This is my first fanfic, and also my first try on story writing. Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated!  
P.S: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as any of it's characters. All of that is owned by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"What's the point? I'm bet I'm gonna be kicked out by the end of the first week anyway..."

I stared by the window of the car. I watched the other cars passing by so that I could distract myself from some thoughts.

"I mean, I've already been expelled like, _six_ times already. What makes mom think that I'll last with this one?" I said to my step-dad, Paul, who was driving.

"Well, Yancy Academy's the toughest school in America. I'm pretty sure there's no student they can't handle, Percy."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. Not even someone who blew up a School Bus, huh?" Paul kept silent. Probably becuase he was focusing on driving.

So anyway, I was kicked out from six schools at six years. Not because I was some scumbag (well, _I'm_ pretty sure I'm not one. The teachers pretty much think I'm the devil's child or something) but because I pretty much have the worst luck. I mean, I always find myself at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
One time, in fourth grade, we went to the Sea World Shark Pool, where I accidentally hit the lever of the of the catwalk where the rest of the class was standing, and well, took them for an unplanned swim.

I also mentioned the time I blew up a School Bus. Seriously, I _swear_ I wasn't aiming at it when I accidentally fired that War Cannon on our fifth grade field trip.  
See how I always mention the word 'accidentally'? Well, I don't even know how I find myself in these situations.

I kept on staring by the window. I could see the town where the school was. I guess I'll have to used to this place while I stay in this school. The town was much different from the skyscrapers I see back at Manhattan. I would try to get used to this, alright.

That is, if I even _last_ a year here.

"Listen, Percy. Like I said, this school has the reputation of being the toughest school in the US. They're used to handling the worst delinquents of the country." Paul spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Not that you are one," He added quickly. "I believe that you're a good kid, but you're just very unfortunate."

"Thanks." I replied dryly. I can see the school on the horizon.

"And anyway," He added, "This is pretty much the only school in this country that will accept you, given the situation. Your other choice would probably be that school in Scotland, but that's at another continent." He chuckled at that part.

I kept silent for a bit. Well, if this was the toughest school, maybe I'm not even the worst case here. Man, I really have the worst luck. I have to endure ten months at this freaking school.

"Man, I wish mom was here right now, so I could at least see her one last time before I get miserable again." I said sadly to Paul.

"You were the one who said that she shouldn't go with us so she could have time to prepare for the release of her first novel, after all. He replied.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, "But that doesn't mean I can't wish that she was here, right?" I added. Paul chuckled a bit at this statement. Then he got a more serious.

"Percy, this is most likely your last chance. You need to be careful and try to stay in line. Your wouldn't want to break your mom's heart, right? I know that you're not a bad person, but what I'm saying is you should try to stay in class and try not to find trouble."

As much as it hurt me, Paul was right. I should try to stay out of trouble this time. But, it always seems like trouble is the one who's finding me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." was my reply.

We were already just a few blocks away from school. My stomach suddenly filled with dread.

"I wish that you would be teaching there." I said, "I know you tried to convince the principal at Goode High to let me in there, but he was probably afraid of me or something." I joked half-heartedly.

Paul looked down at that comment. That was his first time failing at convicing the principal of something. I probably shouldn't say that.

We finally reached the gates of the school. It was much bigger than I expected it to be, now that I finally got to see it up close.

"Here at last," Paul declared. I got out of the car and took my stuff. It wasn't much really, since the school would provide all the supplies needed.

"Well, goodbye for now I guess." I said. "Tell mom that I'll try to call her every week while I'm here." I added.

"Alright Percy, goodbye and good luck." Paul said to me smiling. "And remember, behave." He said in a stern tone.

"I already got that." I replied dryly to him."

Paul closed the window of his Prius and drove away. I stared at the car for a while until it went out of my sight.

Then I stared at the massive gates of the school. Since this is the toughest school, maybe I _will_ last a year or two here.

Well, I won't find that out unless I went in. It's now or never, I guess.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter. It's mostly dialogue and exposition for now. Expect more action by the third chapter.  
Again, Reviews and Constructive Criticism is much appreciated!**


	2. The drunk principal

**AN: Second Chapter of the Story. Don't forget to review and give some constructive criticism!  
** **P.S: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as any of it's characters. All of that is owned by Rick Riordan.** **  
**

* * *

You know how I said that Yancy was bigger than I expected? Well that's a bit of an understatement.

The campus was _massive_. This made all of the other schools I've been to look like Pokey Oaks Kindergarten or something. The buildings looked pretty old. There weren't much students walking around. They probably had class by this period.

Speaking of students, I think I would want to _avoid_ talking with them, because from what I've learned before going here, most of the alumnus of this school are either a.) Serial Killers, b.) In Prison, or c.) Corporate Lawyers.

So much for a friendly bunch.

I saw this short old woman by the entrance. She was old, but she wore some sort of leather jacket. It made her look like a senior member of Hell's Angels. Also, maybe it's just me, but her appearance kinda reminds me of a bat.

She then saw me. "Ah finally. There you are, _honey_." She said. Despite the fact that she said 'honey', her tone made it seem that it meant 'scum'.

"I am Mrs. Dodds, and of course, you are Percy Jackson." She said in disdain as I was about to reply. "I've been waiting for you for quite a while now. The principal is also waiting for you. Better hurry along, dear, or you're going to have a bad impression to him on the first day alone." She added.

I followed her to what I think is the main building of the school. It looked more like a haunted mansion than something that's fit for students though. When we entered the building, it looked much more modern that it did outside, thank the gods for that. We then headed to the principal's office.

"Behave or else, honey." She said in deadly calm voice. She then fetched the principal. Was that the principal? He had a chubby face, a reddish nose and curly hair. He wore a leopard spotted shirt. But, the _most_ noticeable thing about him is how drunk he looked. His eyes were droopy and bloodshot. He also had these dark circles around his eyes. Overall, he looked like he had a bad hangover.

Or maybe he was about to have one.

"So, _you_ must be Peter Johnson," He drawled.

"Actually, it's Percy Ja-" I was about to reply, but he cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice name, whatever it is." He said. "I'm Dionysus, but _you_ will call me Mr. D. As you should know, I'm this hellhole—er, school's principal." He Said.

Huh, seemed like he didn't have much school spirit.

He then circled me. "Well, no _need_ to say anything about your background." He paced around in front of me. "You must be _really_ troublesome to get enrolled in this school." He said in a sarcastic manner. "Oh, I'm so _sure_ that this school _hasn't_ handled a case like _you_ , Johnson. You must need really _special_ attention." He said, continuing his sarcastic tone. "I'm _so_ scared, but I bet we'll be really good _friends_." He said, now a bit intimidating.

This guy was starting to make me a bit nervous.

"So Johnson, Yancy academy has a reputation of changing students for the better. And _you_ , my special young kid, will be the _most_ important challenge of this school. And I'm sure you _will_ behave and _change_ for the better." He said, returning to that sarcastic tone.

"You _will_ study and behave in this school or else, you know the _consequences_." He said.

He then gave me a very intimidating look. Despite the fact that he looked like a drunk _manchild_ , he was scary.

"Um, Yeah..." was all I could say.  
"Yeah, _what_?" He asked, somewhat offended, expecting the proper answer.

"I mean, Yes, _Sir_." I corrected myself. The first few minutes here in Yancy and it seems like I already have a bad impression to the principal himself.

"Good, good." He said, giving me one last inspection. Even though he looked drunk, (or maybe he really was drunk) he seemed to be very sharp and intimidating. Maybe that was his form of deception or something?

"Well, that's all for now, Johnson. I'll give you the rest of the day to rest or whatever. Classes will begin tomorrow, and I sure hope you will enjoy the _fun_ and _happy_ life that Yancy Academy is known for." He finished. The sarcasm of his voice makes me think otherwise.

I didn't realize I was still standing in front of him for a while. " _Well_ , Johnson? Anything else you have to say? I you don't, then get out of my sight." Mr D. said.

"Oh sorry... sir." I said and went out of the office, where Mrs. Dodds was waiting for me.

Mrs. Dodds hushed me out of the main building and led me to the boy's dormitory. She gave me the keys to my room. It seemed like everyone was out having lessons so I was alone in the building. I bought a can of pepsi from the vending machine. I preferred coke, really, but they had the pepsi blue edition on the vending machine so I had to try that. See, I like blue food, but that's a story for later.

So I made my way to my room. It was pretty small, and thank the gods I didn't have to share it with some stranger. It already had all the stuff I need for tomorrow.  
I set my stuff at the side of my bed and I laid down, not bothering to take my shoes off, and just stared at the ceiling. I let my thoughts drift off for a while. What kind of school would hire a principal like Mr D.? I mean, he looked more like a tester from a wine factory than a principal, and he can't even get my _name_ right. Maybe he gets drunk because of the students here. Speaking of students...

I'm dreading to meet the students here. Yancy Academy was notorious for having some of the worst and rowdiest students in the States. That's why it was called the toughest school here.

I guess I'll try to avoid them as much as possible. I'll just have to endure ten months. Just ten months.

I didn't realize that it was already dark while I was deep in my thoughts. I was pretty tired from the trip, and the events that happened today. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

This is going to be a _long_ school year.

* * *

 **Well, that's the second chapter. Expect more action to happen by the next chapter!**


	3. The next day

**This is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it, guys!  
** **P.S: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as any of it's characters. All of that is owned by Rick Riordan.** **  
**

* * *

The school alarm rang loudly, breaking me from my sleep. I forced myself to get up from bed. My stomach fills with dread.

Oh boy, today's my first day of school and I'm already wanted it to end.

I got showered (thank the gods that Yancy Academy had personal bathrooms) and dressed. The uniforms were already provided at the cabinet. Good thing they fit, except for the vest, which was a tad too tight.

I quickly went outside of the dorm, ignoring the stares and murmurs along the way. I heard someone shout my name. _How_ the hell did they find out what my name was?

I made my way towards the main building. I saw several students grouped together, like a bunch of lost ducklings. Some of them seemed pretty nervous, just like I was.  
While I was staring at them, I accidentally hit someone, and he fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't loo-" I was about to say but I stopped because of the glare he was giving to me.

He looked like a brute, or someone you'd find at a back alley. The guy glared at me as if he was really itching to murder me.

"Oh, _you_ think you can push me around like that? Do you know who I am!?" He said, standing up.

"Look, man. It was just an acci-" I was about to reply to him but he suddenly cut me off.

"Wait a minute... I haven't seen _you_ 'round these parts..." He said slowly, staring at me intently before having a sudden realization. "Hey! You must be the _new meat_!" His eyes suddenly turn manic.

I did _not_ like where this was going.

"Oi, Mark!" He called a person standing by the wall, who was apparently threatening some little kid.

"What is it, Sherman? Don't you see I've got some business to attend to?" He exclaimed to Sherman.

"This is more important, man! The new meat is here, and you know what that means..." Sherman's eyes began to look even more insane. He smiled viciously. So did Mark when he heard that. He let the kid run away. Seemed like he wasn't interested in him anymore...

I started to back off, but looks like Sherman's two other friends heard him and went near.

 _Great_ , looks like I'm cornered.

" _OH_ YEAH! TIME FOR A BEATDOWN, BABY!" Sherman shouted like a maniac.

Suddenly, as if on cue, they all lunged on me, as if trying to grab me. I managed to crouch quickly, so they all hit each other and fell to the ground.

I ran quickly to the main building. I looked back to see if they were still down. Good News: They were still knocked down. Bad News: There was this big, buff, kid who was now chasing me. Shouting,"YOU, DEAD!"

Seeing that, I ran even faster towards the main building. I made a turn so that he wouldn't know where I would be going. I kept on going in that direction until I saw an entrance to the school. The kid's shouts could be heard from there.

"YOU, KID, ARE DEAD MEAT! DEAD. MEAT!" He shouted.

I found the men's bathroom and stayed at the cubicle for a while, just until I felt that it was clear. What the hell was that? All I accidentally pushed someone and now, he and his friends are after me just because I'm new here. Man, the first period hasn't even started yet, I haven't eaten breakfast yet, and some people in this school already wanted me dead. Maybe I can wait here for a while. After all, It still was an hour before first period.

I mustered my courage and got out of the bathroom. Seemed like there was no sign of that guy. I slowly tried to sneak around the hallways until someone touched me from behind.

He was taller than me, had sandy hair and blue eyes. He was pretty good looking, except for the fact that there's this long _scar_ running down his face. Hey, maybe girls dig that badass scarface style? He seemed to have a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well if it isn't the new kid! Percy Jackson!" He exclaimed. His voice sounded familiar...

Oh yeah! I think he was the one who shouted my name earlier.

"Uh yeah... that's me. And you are...?" was my reply.

He stared at me in mock realization. "Oh, but where's my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. _I_ am Luke Castellan." He said that last sentence proudly, showing himself off like some sort of trophy.

"Yeah, that's great and all," I said to him, now beginning to walk away, "but I need to go to the cafeteria now, so, uh, bye."

" _Really_?" Luke asked slowly, and in a somewhat sarcastic manner, "What a coincidence! That's where I'm supposed to go too! Maybe we can go together, and be like, _friends_!" He said with enthusiasm that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Uh, no." I said bluntly to him. "I don't plan on making friends here."

"Oh, Jackie!" He exclaimed to me. _Did he just call me Jackie_? "Can you drop the tough guy act already?" He continued, dropping his friendly charade and getting more serious. "Listen here, this is the toughest school in America, and no one makes it here alive without any friends." He said with a sneer. "Now, I'm offering to be your friend so that won't happen to you!" he said, his 'friendliness' returning, after the sort of threat that he was giving to me.

Gods, is this guy insane, or what?

"What's in it for me?" I asked him. I mean, who goes around nowadays asking to be your friend? "There must be some sort of catch." I added.

"Well, you're going to help me take over the school!" He said as if it was normal.

"What?" I stared at him.

"Oh nothing, Jackie. Forget what I said." He replied. "I just want to be your friend! There _are_ a lot of _Cro-Magnons_ here who'd want you as a punching bag, though,  
if you don't want to be my friend." he smiled.

I thought for a while. Should I really trust this guy? He seemed very shady, and my original plan was to avoid everyone here, but with those guys I encountered earlier, this was going to be much tougher than I expected. Speaking of those guys, why the hell did they suddenly attack me like rabid dogs? What's their problem?

"It's a deal, I guess..." I said reluctantly to him.

Luke's eyes brightened up and now had this look that Sherman had when he found out that I was a new kid.

I bet I'm going to regret this decision later.

"That's the spirit, Jackie!" He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends!" His 'friendly' attitude suddenly returned, full force.

"Why does that sound familiar to me?" I suddenly remember Mr D. saying that yesterday. "And stop calling me Jackie."

"Whatever." was his reply. "You and I, Jackson, are going to rule this school!" He said creepily.

We headed towards the cafeteria. Seems like I already regret my decision of going along with him.

* * *

 **Well, that's the third chapter.  
By the way, Sherman Yang and Mike are children of Ares from the series, just in case you forgot. They were barely mentioned in PJO, but Sherman does have a larger role in The Hidden Oracle. The big kid's identity will be revealed in later chapters, of course.  
Also, don't forget to give any constructive criticism or review! Since this is my first fic, I might need that. Thanks!**


End file.
